


Odd Jobs

by ddugeun



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Fluff, M/M, gin enjoys playing pranks on his boss, hijikata is stressed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Gintoki and Hijikata was that even though their personalities were similar, their work ethics were polar opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> why are titles and summaries so hard щ(ಥДಥщ)
> 
> this is purely self indulgent bc i really like the idea of gin and hijikata wearing suits everyday and having angry banter in the office lmao  
> unbeta'd~
> 
> enjoy!

“Danna,” Sougo began as he walked into the staff room, “Hijikata wants to see you in his office.”

Gintoki looked up at Sougo from his noodles and grimaced, “Why?”

Sougo shrugged, resting his hip against the counter as he poured himself a mug of coffee, “No idea. Have you done anything wrong recently?”

This was a difficult question. In Hijikata’s eyes, Gintoki simply being in the same room as him was a criminal offence – punishable by loud yelling and threats of committing seppuku. He didn’t think he’d done anything _too_ bad recently; he hadn’t hid any paper work or stolen all of Hijikata’s pens from his desk, and he hadn’t touched his mayonnaise or cigarettes (that was one prank he was willing to learn from) and he hadn’t left any inappropriate notes in Hijikata’s locker. He also stopped doing the prank calls a while ago, and he now refrained from putting salt into Hijikata’s coffee. Although, there was that one incident last week…

“Not that I know of,” Gintoki finally answered, slurping up the remaining noodles in his bowl. “I should probably go see what His Highness has to blame me for now.”

Honestly, at this point, Gintoki wouldn’t be too surprised if Hijikata blamed him for their falling stock market and the useless workers who slacked off – who were _ten floors down_ from their department.

“Good luck,” Sougo said, sipping his coffee as he peered over the rim of the cup.

Gintoki grabbed his suit jacket and flung it over his shoulder, chuckling to himself quietly, “I’m gonna need it.”

 

\--

The problem with Gintoki and Hijikata was that even though their personalities were similar, their work ethics were polar opposites. Sure, Gintoki would get all the work done, but it usually would take him three times longer to complete it than if Hijikata did it. Hijikata was known for being dedicated to his work, but you never really understood _how_ dedicated until you’d see him in the zone and finishing three piles of paperwork within the hour. It was definitely intense, and slightly impressive, and obviously the best thing to tease him about.

Gintoki didn’t mind his job – he didn’t _hate_ it, per say, but he didn’t exactly enjoy being a pencil pusher. He’d usually find something much more entertaining to do: like making paper airplanes out of important documents and send them flying around the office until Hijikata stormed out and told them all off for being slackers. And right, yeah, okay – maybe he _did_ take a few more breaks than strictly necessary, but he needed to keep moving! He didn’t want to end up having a beer belly and struggling to tuck his shirt into his trousers. Doing his tie up in the morning was already a hassle, he didn’t need anything else to annoy him.

Despite them both being at each other’s throats most of the time, Gintoki liked to think that it wasn’t because they _actually_ hated each other. There were times when Gintoki did feel like ripping Hijikata’s head off, and Hijikata probably felt the same but – there was something beneath it all.

Teasing and winding each other up had become a norm for them both (and the rest of the office). They knew their boundaries when it came to snide comments, and generally never over stepped them.

It was probably because he just enjoyed pissing Hijikata off to get his attention, having all of it focused on him, and maybe also because he loved seeing that angry blush on his cheeks. It was cute, he’d admitted and accepted that a while ago – and maybe he’d also accepted that tiny, tiny _, tiny_ crush he had on his boss.

 

\--

 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“ _No,_ Gin.”

“ _Yes_ , Hijikata.”

 

Hijikata sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair, “Gin, I’m your boss. I can’t go out on a date with you.”

Gintoki smirked and planted his elbows on Hijikata’s wooden desk and rested his chin in the palms of his hands, “So? Gorilla is chasing after Otae and _he’s_ her boss!”

Hijikata groaned, massaging his temples as he could feel a headache coming on – it usually did when dealing with Gin, “Don’t call him that.”

“Anyway,” Gintoki began, locking eyes with Hijikata, “I never said it was a date.”

There was a silence, and Hijikata felt a warm flush take over his face – _fuck_ , it was so embarrassing to even hear that coming out of Gin’s mouth.

“G-generally when s-someone says ‘hey, come out with me tonight,’ it counts as a d-date.” Hijikata replied, cringing internally at his stutter. The blush on his face wasn’t going away, and the fact that Gin’s smirk widened – that bastard! – made everything even worse.

Gintoki’s face dropped, smirk fading and instead he jutted out his bottom lip into a pout, “Oh,” Gintoki mumbled, “Think of it as a meeting then.”

Hijikata grimaced, moving his hands from his temples to rest them on his desk, “I hate meetings. Even more reason not to go out with you.”

Gintoki let out a whine in protest and opened his mouth to retort when Hijikata cut him off.

“Anyway, I brought you here to tell you you’ve been,” Hijikata sighed, “Promoted,” Another sigh, “Unfortunately.”

Gintoki’s face brightened up, his ridiculous pout disappearing and turning into a wide grin. He sprung up from his seat in Hijikata’s office, the legs of the chair scraping obnoxiously on the wooden flooring.

“Thanks boss! I’ll pick you up at seven from your place and we’ll go celebrate!”

Hijikata swore his heart fell into his stomach, “No, shit, _no_ , god dammit! Gin-,”

Gintoki turned on his heels and walked towards the door, he placed his hand on the door knob and looked over his shoulder, “You may as well just give in, Toshi; Gorilla told me _all_ about your drunken rants about me.”

“D-don’t call him that!” Hijikata spluttered, his face firing up and he could _feel_ the blush reaching his ears, “It was all lies!”

“Even the bit about you wanting to kiss me?” Gintoki winked, enjoying the way Hijikata shook from the sheer embarrassment and anger welling up inside. He could just imagine steam coming out from his ears, and the mental image made his lips twitch in humour.

“I’ll see you later, boss, make sure you’re ready!” Gintoki yelled as he pulled open the door and let it swing shut behind him.

 

Hijikata stared in awe at the door before he tugged open his top desk drawer, pulling out a new packet of cigarettes and lighter. The no smoking indoors ban could go to _hell_.

 


End file.
